Sexual Healing
by degrassibear
Summary: Eli is sick and needs a nurse.  A very...sexy...nurse.  M for sex.  For JtBeauty.


Hey everyone! I know I don't update much anymore, but school is out and I am back! This story is for Jtbeauty who asked me to write it. I loved the idea but I have taken forever to work on this. So I am sorry! But well here it goes! And feel free to leave a review!

Oh and I officially have a new amazing and beautiful boyfriend so I am in a good mood.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

Are you kidding me? It's four A.M. and my phone is buzzing! I groaned and flipped over on my side as I reached for my cell phone. Whoever was calling was about to get a piece of my mind!

Eli, of course it was Eli. He always sent me cute texts for me to wake up to, but this was a phone call, not a text and Eli hated talking on the phone.

"H-Hello?" I stuttered groggily as I rubbed my head.

"C-Clare…?" Eli groaned as I heard a disgusting noise in the background, "My p-parents" The noise sounded again. I had never heard anything more disgusting before in my life, "They're leaving and I-I'm" He took a deep breath before I heard a soft thud and the flush of a toilet, "Please come over…"

I sighed. My parents were really strict and I knew I would be wasting breath to even ask. But I knew Eli was hurting and that was worth the punishment. I pulled myself out of the bed and began dressing, "I'll be over in a few minutes baby."

Eli groaned as the noise began again. After a minute or so he mustered, "Hu-rry…"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

I flushed the toilet but laid down on the floor. I had a fever, I knew I did. My mom usually dropped everything to take care of me when I was sick but Bullfrog had to go to the radio awards and they needed to leave two hours ago. My parents agreed to stay until it was appropriate to call Clare. They would not approve of me calling at this hour but I had to call, I needed Clare. She was always so gentle and caring I knew she would watch over me.

I heard the door bell ring and I knew Clare was here. I tried to pull my pathetic ass of the floor but I knew it was no use. Clare was going to come in here and see me like this. As much as I hated it, I knew she would not hold it against me so I just laid back and groaned.

My mom knocked on the door, "Baby boy?" She said in a light toned voice.

I groaned in response. My mom opened the door and popped her head in, "Baby?"

"Mom…" I sighed, wanted to see my girlfriends perfect face as comfort.

Cece smiled sadly, "Baby boy Clare is here, would you like me to bring her in? She's waiting in your room."

I could just imagine Clare sitting there highly confused. I had a feeling she was going through my books which made me smile. Clare and I share taste in books and I hoped she may see some things she liked.

"Could you bring her in?" I asked my mom before throwing myself back at the toilet.

Cece let me to my privacy as she went to go get Clare.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"Honey Eli wants you in there with him." Cece told me as she came into the room.

I looked up from one of the various Chuck Palahniuk books Eli had in his room. Cece smiled, "He's sick sweetheart."

I sighed and nodded. I wasn't upset or anything but I knew Eli was hurting and I did not like that. I got up from the bed and straightened my clothes before giving Cece a hug. She smiled at me, "Okay so I called the school and you and Eli are excused for the day. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, take his temperature too please."

I smiled and nodded, "I will."

She kissed my cheek, "You're and angel!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Oh Eli!" I gasped as I saw him puking over the toilet. I immediately rushed to his side and held his bangs from his face. I rubbed his back as he shook. My poor baby.

Eli finished and sat up a little bit. He flushed the toilet and I ripped a piece of toilet paper off for him to rub his mouth. He smiled a weak smiled, "You came…"

I nodded and pulled him over so his head rested on my chest as I combed my fingers through his hair, "Of course I came, you needed me didn't you?"

Eli nodded against my chest as his breath continued to heave. I felt bad for him, he was in pain.

I helped Eli get up and walked him to the bed. He laid down and I snuggled him into the covers. Eli sighed, "Clare it's hot."

I nodded, feeling sympathy for him, "Baby I know, but you need to stay warm okay?"

Eli frowned, "Come lay with me at least?"

I giggled and nodded, "Okay…"

I got into bed with him and pulled his head onto my chest. I kissed the top of his head, "Get some sleep." And he did.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of the bathroom door closing. I felt better, a lot better, I felt my forehead and the fever was going down too. I looked over to see my girlfriend dressed in white knee high leather boots, a short while skirt and a tight and way too short nurse top. To top it off she had on a burse hat.

Clare slaughtered over to the bed slowly, careful to swing her hips. She sat on the edge of the bed, "Elijah…"

I chuckled, "What are you doing?"

Clare rubbed my bare chest, "You my dear need a good looking over by a professional."

I rolled my eyes, "And you're the professional?"

Clare pulled the blanket back and crawled in. Clare spread my legs and sat between them. She looked up at me with a mysterious grin on her face. She ran her hands up my chest, "Yes, a professional in pleasing you…"

She slipped her hand into my now tent shaped boxers. I instantly grabbed her hand and pulled it out, "Clare…" We had done this many times but I didn't think this was a good day for this.

Clare frowned, she didn't like when I shut her down because she didn't put herself out there very much when it came to sex. I could see her getting upset. I frowned, "Clare it's not you…"

Clare nodded, "I'll go change then…"

"No!" I called out with eagerness, "No, don't do that."

"Why not?" She asked.

I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her neck, using most of my strength to pull her on top of me, "If you got dress we couldn't explore this outfit," I squeezed her butt and Clare moaned, "Now would we?"

Clare giggled and kissed my lips, "I love you."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

Eli squeezed my butt as we kissed with passion, making the room get very hot. I loved kisses like this. All I wanted was to make Eli feel better and this was the only way I knew how.

Eli was wearing nothing but boxers and I was really uncomfortable in this outfit. It was really short and tight.

Eli's hands slipped down my legs and he tugged on them. I sat back as Eli pulled down the zippers of the leather boots and he kissed my calves. I blushed as he ran his tongue over the soft skin. Eli took the boots off my feet and kissed both of my ankles.

Eli reached for my hands and I gave them to him as he pulled me to a kiss. Eli wasted no time slipping his hands down into my skirt, grazing under the tops of my underwear.

I moaned, "Eli….please…"

Eli flipped us over so he was on top. He pinned my arms to my side, "Do you want me as bad as I want you?" Eli liked to be told when he was wanted. It was something about his ego. We talked about it once which lead to Eli dominating me and having some amazing sex.

"Yes Eli I want you so-OH!" I cried out as Eli ripped my tiny white skirt off. He literally ripped it off!

"Eli!" I yelled. The skirt was expensive.

Eli chuckled and began to rip my white panties, "I'll buy you two more."

Then I lost myself again. His kisses always seemed to have that effect on me. I wrapped my arms around his upper back. He had such strong back muscles and it was really sexy to me.

I still had my red bra on and my nurse shirt. It wasn't more than five seconds before Eli had me completely naked. I moaned as he began to nip at my chest. Usually I was into slow love making but not today, today was sex.

I pushed his head up and I flipped us over. Eli was about to say something but I covered his mouth, "No, Eli I want you inside me, now."

Eli shook his head, "Let me pleasure you first…"

I shook my head, and pulled his boxers off. Eli's errection stood up like a sky scraper. I giggled, leaned over and kissed his errection. Eli groaned, "C-Clare…"

I leaned over and pulled a condom out of his drawer. Eli's eyes grew wide. I pushed the condom onto his large size before aligning myself with him.

I put my hands on Eli's shoulders and kissed him before lowering myself onto him. We both groaned together at the feeling.

Eli's hands began to massage at my breasts. I moaned, "Eli…" as I began to bounce on him. I was not on top very often because I got tired before Eli could finish, but today was different.

Eli pulled me down so our bare hot chests were pressed together. He thrusts his hips up into mine, making sure I wasn't doing all of the work.

I kissed Eli's swollen lips as I continued to move. All of the sudden I cried out, "Eli! Right there!"

The smirk on his face grew as I continued to cry out, "Oh Eli!"

Eli pushed my hips up and pulled my down hard on him. I couldn't stop screaming his name out it felt so good.

I kissed him with more force and rubbed his chest. Eli pushed his head against the pillows. He reached up and pinched my nipples, "Cum for me baby."

He thrust his hips up with amazing force, hitting that spot inside me. I came for him, making him go into frenzy.

Eli flipped us over, lifted one of my legs around his waist and pounded into me with force. I started to get aroused again. Eli was so close I could tell. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and continued to kiss him until we groaned together. "Eli!" "Clare!"

We both fell back against the bed and Eli threw the condom into the trash bin. Eli pulled me to his chest. He leaned to kiss me but I put my hand over his mouth, "I don't want your germs sicky."

Eli chuckled, "A minute ago you were trying to eat my face and now you won't let me kiss you?"

I nodded, "I was in a different mindset."

Eli rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek, "What was all of that anyway?"

I giggled and shrugged, "I call it sexual healing."

A/N: I know, I know, terrible. Reviews maybe?


End file.
